mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
A Three Star Mystery
"A Three Star Mystery" is episode 2 of episode 10. It first aired on Feb 2nd, 2010. Premise A superstar ''reviewer ''comes to Gnarly Woods to check it out, but when he is sprayed by water, he is left very unhappy. Can Alfred figure out who, or what, sprayed him? Or will Gnarly Woods have to settle for just one star? Summary The episode begins as Mr. Thomas is telling all of his students, that if they wish to get a very good rating from Razzy, they must present a super great school and so forth. It's when Milo spots Razzy and Mr. Thomas explains to him they have thought of a nice tour for him, but he seems more interested in exploring on his own with his video camera. Meanwhile, Cynthia is given an autograph after she and her cousins cheer for him. After some time, Razzy returns covered in water. He explains how he was sprayed by water and refuses to stay any longer, which makes everybody worry about the rating he will give Gnarly Woods. Alfred quickly asks him where he had been attacked, to which Razzy explains that it was some distance away. Mr. Thomas assures that nobody would do that, though. Alfred asks if he will stay as long as he can solve the mystery quickly enough. To which Razzy agrees to and they quickly rush over to the scene of the crime. They notice multiple water puddles and Alfred takes a sample of it from Milo's shirt, still on from when he was sprayed from the video recorder. Camille laments the lack of being able to watch the video when Milo takes them back to the Hedgequarters and manages to fix the camera for them to watch the video. They watch as Razzy begins with a great review, only for him to be sprayed with water suddenly. Alfred comments the sound of grumbling, then they listen to just that sound before Alfred and Co. Go back to tell the Principal. Meanwhile, Mr. Thomas has given Razzy a new suit to wear until his is dried. Alfred mentions the sound, then goes on to explain the rumbling they heard from the water spray. It's then suddenly Polly runs over and explains that she was in the middle of making a Lemon Pie when someone ruined it by spraying it with water. Razzy seeing this as offensive, decides to leave and Alfred asks Polly to take her to the location. They come back to the same spot as previous and Milo picks at the pies remains. They notice it's soaked in cold water and deem it to be clue three! Back at the Hedgequarters, Alfred reveals that the white foamy water is calcium, then Milo mentions how it is like a really big squirt gun. Alfred looks up the information and determines what it is. They rush back to the school but Razzy refuses to come out until Alfred promises that he knows what the problem was. They bring Razzy back to the same spot, then in a matter of minutes its suddenly water shoots up from the ground! Once again Razzy is covered... However this time he thinks it is really funny! Alfred reveals that he was being sprayed by a cold water geyser. The rumbling had been coming from the pressure against the surface and using the video and some information, Alfred determined when the next one would be coming and in a matter of seconds another two shoot out! Milo gives Razzy the now modified camera, and Razzy resumes shooting when suddenly he reveals instead of 3 stars, he'll be giving them 4 stars as the episode comes to an end! Quotes *Razzy: "A lemon pie you say? Razzy loves Lemon Pie." ''---'' *Razzy: "What is Razzy waiting for?" *Alfred: "Uh... I wouldn't stand there..." *Razzy: "Razzy stands where he wants to stand, hmm..." ----- *Milo: "The suspense is killing me!" *Camille: "He just left..." *Milo: "I know, but the suspense is still killing me!" ''----'' *''Milo: "How long has it been?" '' *Camille: "Three minutes since the last time you asked..." Trivia * Rudy makes a cameo appearance at the end of the episode when a geyser had sent him shooting into the air, and then letting him drop. * Milo calls himself "The Milonator" 3 times. Goofs *Noticeably, in the group shot after Milo runs back to Mr. Russard and the class, many students do not show, moments later they are present again, while students who were cleaning weren't there. Also notice Cynthia's miscoloured beak. *Right after Tina speaks, the paper/bag with the heart on it she was holding has vanished in the group shot. Also note that Fox boy is missing his eyes! *At first Cynthia's pom poms appear a bright fuchsia color. But a second later they are their proper orange color. *Obviously right before, and after the cheer Cynthia and her cousins do not have their pompoms. *Tina was missing from the cheer and every instance after that until the very end of the episode when she is oddly seen behind Alfred and Co. *Cynthia's hat is purple when Razzy runs back to the school after being sprayed. Also, his shoes are darker then they normally are but this could have been from the water. *When Milo says, "I wouldn't underestimate" notice his eyebrows just slightly vanish, then re-appear. *When Mr. Thomas asks what happened, notice that Razzy's hair is sticking up like it almost normally does. Yet when shown from the front, its mostly all slicked down. *When Polly first speaks, notice her face is very dark gray. It lacks the lighter color and was completely shaded, which is noticeable in the next scene right after when it goes back to her and its colored properly. *When Razzy hands Cynthia his autographed photo, it looks like there was more then 1 paper there. *As Razzy tells Alfred to hurry, his tie overlaps the collar of his shirt. *It seems odd that the water on Milo's shirt only hit that one specific spot, as the water spurted out in all directions. *As Milo's back faces the camera and the side-panel of him appears to say "Ta-da!", notice the Milo staring at the computer is not moving at all. Which it should be as the side-panel of him was moving. *As Razzy exits the school, Cynthia and Fox Boy are not visible, but in the angle that was shown, at least Cynthia should have been visible. *The second time he is soaked, Razzy should have been completely soaked. But his clothing only is partially wet. Gallery vlcsnap-2012-04-01-11h49m54s219.png|A sample of water is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-04-01-11h52m16s108.png|Our second clue is a strange rumbling in background of recording. vlcsnap-2012-04-01-11h57m56s177.png|And cold water is our third clue. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h05m06s55.png|The students of the academy prepare for Razzy's arrival. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h05m10s113.png|"He's coming! Razzy's coming!" Razzy.png|"Smile for the camera Razzy." Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h05m33s86.png|Razzy makes the Payne girls swoon. Cheerleading.png|Razzy's cheerful welcome to Gnarly Woods. Razzy smirks.png|Razzy seems to like all the attention. Grin.png|"How... sweet." Awestruck.png|Cyntha excited. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h05m58s80.png|''"Razzy works alone; sadly for you."'' Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h06m17s13.png|Once Razzy leaves, Milo gets impatient. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h07m08s8.png|"Someone has attacked the Razzy! Just look at the mess Razzy is!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h07m24s168.png|Razzy turns to leave, and Milo catches his soaked camera. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h07m42s99.png|Alfred asked Razzy who many have attacked him. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h07m48s151.png|"No! They must have been very fast, because Razzy usually sees everything." Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h07m57s244.png|Alfred asks Razzy if he and his team can figure out what happened. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h08m12s135.png|When Milo messes with the camera, he gets squirted with water! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h08m47s232.png|There's a white ring around the water on Milo's shirt! What could it be? Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h09m11s213.png|"I wouldn't underestimate the Milonator!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h09m34s190.png|Milo manages to fix Razzy's camera, and Camille is speechless. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h09m51s109.png|Alfred asks Milo to replay the recording. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h10m09s30.png|When he hears the rumbling in the video, Alfred asks Milo to isolate the sound. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h10m32s255.png|Milo got hungry after hearing the rumbling. Oh boy... Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h10m48s158.png|Razzy isn't amused by Mr. Thomas' bad pun. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h10m59s18.png|"A sound? Ah, you must mean my wonderful voice!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h11m11s135.png|Polly got sprayed, too! She was bringing a lemon pie for Razzy. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h11m40s166.png|Polly agrees to take the kids to the spot where she was sprayed. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h12m02s135.png|"There's no point in hiding, you coward!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h12m22s79.png|Alfred tastes the ruined pie. It was soaked with cold water! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h12m43s31.png|Cold, calcified water? Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h12m56s162.png|Alfred said that if someone sprayed water at the angle at which Razzy and Polly were attacked, it would be nearly impossible to do so. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h13m02s219.png|"Woohoo! Like a giant water gun!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h13m48s167.png|Alfred has the solution! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h14m12s151.png|"Razzy... isn't convinced." Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h14m47s249.png|Alfred takes Razzy to the place where he was attacked. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h14m53s51.png|There's the rumbling! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h15m26s129.png|Oh no! Razzy is sprayed with more water! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h15m34s206.png|"That was lots of fun!" Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h16m11s67.png|It's a cold-water geyser! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h16m32s18.png|The rumbling was the pressure building up before the eruption! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h16m46s162.png|Alfred figured when the next geyser eruption would be by observing how much time passed between Razzy and Polly's attacks. Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h17m00s47.png|Milo fixed Razzy's camera and added an arm harness - the Razzy Cam! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h17m26s43.png|There's the rumbling again! Let's get out of here! Vlcsnap-2015-02-07-14h17m38s166.png|Razzy gives Gnarly Woods not three stars, but FOUR stars! Awesome! vlcsnap-2012-04-01-12h02m04s92.png|Rudy being shot up from the geyser. 'Video' Category:Razzy Episode Category:Episodes Category:Children Category:Cynthia Eps Category:Mr. Thomas Ep Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images